I never expected Ooo
by ofkeysandcoffee
Summary: [AU] Marceline didn't ever expect to move all the way across the country her last year of high school. And she definitely didn't expect to befriend the class nerd either. Her life gets turned upside down, quite literally
1. Chapter 1

"Marceline?" The dark haired girl was gently shaken awake by her mother's gentile familiar hand. "Sweetheart, we're almost there"

The girl rubbed her eyes lazily and pulled the headphones from her head and placed them down around her neck. She blinked the sleep from her bleary eyes and stretched, letting out a soft yawn. Man, her bed was so uncomfortable.

"Did you hear your mother young lady? She said that we're almost to the house, so rise and shine" Marceline sat up, peeling her face away from the warm leather with a cringe. Wait, this wasn't her bed!

Oh that's right, now she remembered why she was sleeping on the bench seat of the family limo. Her dad's company had re-located him to a no-name town just outside of New York City. Her dad was the CEO of a company that dealt with the red cross and all of the blood they distributed. The teen instantly scowled and placed her headphones back atop her head, turning the volume up all the way.

The California born and raised girl already felt out of place as the vehicle rolled over an old wooden bridge, the chill of early fall seeping into her clothes despite the steady warmth of the air vents. She missed the oppressive desert heat, the baking sun sending waves across the pavement. Of course, she never went out in the sun much

As she gazed out the window, Marceline caught a glimpse of a dilapidated sign that read _Welcome to Ooo; Population 2,482_. How pathetic, she had more kids in her graduating class back home than this entire town held. And what kind of a name was 'Ooo'? She stifled a snort as she leaned back in her seat, watching her parents talk to her brother Quentin. She noticed how similar her brother and father's mannerisms were. They both sat ram-rod straight in their seats, hands placed palm down on their knees. Here eyes wandered back over to her dad-

She guesses Hunson Abadeer was a handsome. He was a typical man's man; very driven and knowledgeable, played college football, and had dark wavy hair and silver eyes. He was tall and muscular, and typically good looking male features. She watched him smile at her mother, at the way his square jaw flexed when he spoke.

Now she knew for a fact that her mother Allegra was beautiful. She had long brown hair that fell to her shoulder blades and hazel eyes. She was curvy in all the right places, and had legs that could go on for miles. She could wear just about anything and make it look stunning. People told Marceline that she looked a lot like her mother, but she didn't see it.

She had her father's dark hair that fell to her waste in a thick sheet, and his silver eyes; and apparently his male figure too. If her hair was hidden beneath a hat and she wore a baggy enough sweatshirt, she could pass for Quentin. Well, almost. The siblings looked alike except for Quentin's eyes which were hazel like their moms, but they were true polar opposites. Quentin was bubbly and talkative, and extremely smart. He played football, lacrosse, baseball, and basketball. On the other end, Marceline drew, sang, and played the guitar and was quite anti social.

She had a blunt devil-may-care attitude that sometimes bordered on rude. She didn't have too many friends, singularly because of her inability to think before she spoke. A girl had once asked her how she looked in a black and white skirt one day after gym, and Marceline had told her that she looked like a beached whale. She had sent the poor girl home in tears. Marceline smiled wickedly to herself at the memory.

"Hey booger breath, anyone home?" Quentin flicked Marceline's temple and shot her a cheshire cat grin.

"_Christ_ Quentin, what was that for?!" She yanked her headphones from their place on her head and silenced her IPod, sliding it in her pocket with a questioning glare. Her brother muttered something along the lines of I_ prefer to be called just plain Quentin._

"Language young lady!" Allegra chided with a disapproving frown. Her dad had his nose buried in the newspaper, and just gave her a glance over the top of the paper, "We were wondering why you've been so quiet" Marceline just gave her a blank stare. It wasn't like she talked too often anyway. Did they expect her to be jumping for joy? "I know you're not too happy about moving away from California. ."

_Tch, understatement of the century_

". .But I'm sure you'll love it here. It's such a nice little town, and it even has a skate park and a library"

Marceline involuntarily looked to the floor beneath her feet at her long board. It was a birthday present from her grandfather, and one of her favorite things to do. The biggest reason being that Quentin couldn't balance on a skateboard to save his life

"Alright, I'll bite. What's so fantastic about Ooo that we're leaving California? I had a life back there mom! I'm eighteen, I could have just stayed by myself or with Ash or something"

"Never liked that boy. I knew he was rotten from the start" Marceline's dad piped up from behind the paper

"Well that and his dumb band that never stopped making terrible noise. What was it called again Marcy? Marceline and the vomit queens?" Marceline punched Quentin hard in the arm. He let out a huff and chuckled

"It was Marceline and the _Scream_ Queens" she grumbled. If she had the power to sink in to the leather, she so would have done so by now. She crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled

Allegra smoothed her long hair over her shoulder "The point is, this is a new start. Make some friends dear. Go find yourself. It's your last year of school, so enjoy it while you can. You're already registered at Ooo public high school, so you can start classes on Monday like everyone else" her mom gave her that sweet smile that could melt ice if given the power. Marceline just rolled her eyes and stared out the window again, drawing her knees to her chest.

This was going to be a very long year. Marceline couldn't wait to go home to California the second graduation was over

* * *

The brown leather chair hidden back in the recesses of the Ooo public library had definitely seen better days. It was dilapidated to the point of falling apart, only held together by a few matted strings of duct-tape. That didn't matter to Bonnibel though, the neglected chair was her own little corner of the world where she could dream. The girl was splayed across the chair, the cracked leather molding to her form perfectly as she scribbled away at her old tattered notebook filled with various mathematical and scientific formulas, and quite possibly the answer to solving world hunger. Bonnibel wasn't sure, she didn't dare delve too deep into her notebook. Not until It was finished.

Bonnibel was they type of girl that was so perfectly ordinary, she was almost invisible to everyone. Her only defining factors were her extreme intelligence, and her bubblegum pink hair. She had been coloring her hair bright pink since she was fifteen. Her cousin had decided to put some kool-aid mix in her shampoo, staining her platinum blond hair pink. Instead of freaking out like her cousin had anticipated, she quite liked it. So she just decided to do nothing about it, and keep her faux pink hair.

Just as she was about to crack the encrypted code of this particularly challenging question, her phone buzzed shrilly in her back pocket, making her give a small yip of surprise before reaching and pulling it hastily out of her jeans-

"H-hello?" she whispered, careful not to disturb the library's other patrons

"Bonni, it's me" the other voice chimed from the small speaker of the phone

"Oh hey dad. . .Yes I'll be home for dinner. . .yeah. . .yeah. . .No I will _not_ pick up your hemorrhoid cream!" Bonnibel's eyes widened as she realized that she had just said that out loud. She shivered as he father began to chuckle,

"Just messing with you kiddo. Hurry home, dinner's on the stove"

"'Kay dad. Love you, see ya soon" she pressed the end button and shuffled the scattered papers around her into her backpack. Looks like quantum mechanics was just going to have to wait for another day.

She slung her pack over her shoulder and shuffled to the door, her old converse making soft swooshing sounds against the carpet as she went. She waved a silent goodbye to the Librarian, Mr. Lemongrab and walked out into the hazy afternoon. She blinked a few times, trying to remember where she had parked.

Her little VW Bug sat at the far end of the parking lot in all it's faded green glory. It wasn't much, but she bought it all by herself, and she was just grateful to have a set of wheels other than the station wagon. She opened the rusty door, causing it to give a shrill screech of protest before she slid into the bench seat and put the keys in the ignition. She turned the engine over and shot out of the parking lot like something possessed.

In no time at all, Bonnibel was pulling into her cracked blacktop driveway and sliding easily into the three car garage in between her dads black truck, and her step mom's beat up station wagon. She scrunched up her nose when she looked at it. Why Cecelia and her dad refused to trade it in, she would never know. She grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and headed into the house,

"Dad, I'm home!" she called, slipping off her shoes and tossing her backpack by the steps. She was immediately greeted by the smell of homemade lasagna baking away in the oven. Bonnibel inhaled deeply and smiled, "Smells great" She stepped into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway, crossing her arms over her chest deep in thought.

"How was your day Bonni?" her dad gave her a huge bear hug, "You left even before I got up. I'm afraid you're growing attached to that place" he smiled and stepped back toward the oven. Before Bonnibel could even answer, she herd what sounded like a herd of elephants above her head. Her father sighed and hung his head,

"It's not that I don't love home; really! It's just-" before she could finish, she was jostled into the kitchen by two rambunctious brunettes who ran circles around the table screaming insults at one another, "I can't get much done here!" she screamed over the din-

"Give it _back_ Riddley!" The boy pouted and stamped his foot when he said the girls name for emphasis.

"Not until you tell me who she iiis!" the girl said in her high sing-song voice. The boy opened his mouth to protest, but thought better and just scowled, looking at his big sister for help, "Bonni, can you tell Riddley to give me my phone back!?"

Bonni rolled her eyes and walked over to her sister who whistled nonchalantly like she was hiding something important and trying to cover it up,

". . .Rid, just give Ryker his phone back already. You know bad he gets when he's upset" her brow shot up in question as she stared the girl down in contemplation

Riddley tucked a brown curl behind her ear and flashed a dimpled smile. She was only fifteen, but even now had boys stopping in their tracks to stare at her. Ryker groaned and continued on his pouting. All three of the McCall children had baby blue eyes that were quite alarming to look into. You were never sure just what they were thinking because of the intensity of their eyes,

"Ry's got a giiiirl friend" she taunted and held up the cell phone at eye level, shaking it around a bit for emphasis. But before she could hide it again, Bonnibel snatched it out of her hand with a triumphant grin. Riddley knew better than to try and snatch it back now, so she just gave a defeated sigh.

"Oh does he now?" Bonnibel turned to her little brother who proceeded to blush angrily, "Ry, why haven't you told any of us?" Bonnibel smiled and put her arm around the shorter boys shoulders

"W-wait, girlfriend?" her dad questioned as he turned to face the three teens, a panicked look on his face, "Ryker, I think you and I need to have a talk" he said, a bit unsure. Bonnibel held up her hand as if to stop him and shook her head. Her dad was a jack of all trades, but giving 'the talk' was definitely not one of his specialties. Bonibell remembered her talk with the blond man ruth before her first date.

_What a nightmare_

"Don't worry dad, I've got this" she turned her attention back to her sister, "Rid, go paint your nails or something"

"Aww, but I wanted to hear this" she whined, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking one hip to the side. Bonnibel just rolled her eyes and mimicked her sister's dramatic pose, "I'm sure you'll hear all about it _outside the door_" Riddley gave a knowing grin and scampered off up the stairs first. Bonnibel and Ryker followed, heading into Boni's room and shutting the door behind them.

The room wasn't much, but it suited all of her purposes. Bonni had the walls plastered with sheets of papers littered with all of her notes. It was hard to believe that the wall beneath it was a bright orange sense it hadn't been seen in years. Bonni had a huge counter fastened to the wall that served as her lab station, and it was always a perpetual mess littered with beakers and microscopes, and; get this- more notes! But hey, despite the mess in here, her private bathroom was well kept, as was her cramped walk in closet.

"Ok Ry, tell me who she is" She took a seat on the well worn bedspread, crossing one knee over the other. Ryker shuffled uneasily by the window, trying his best to avoid his sister's gaze. After a moment of silence he relented and sat by the pinkette,

". . .Well, her name's Anna. A-and she's in my class. I wanted to ask her if she wanted to go out for ice cream with me, but Rid saw me texting her and snatched the phone away before I could reply" Ryker had always been shy, and wasn't usually one to go out of his way to talk to people, so he must really have liked this Anna. But once he opened up to you, he was always happy and cracking jokes when he saw the chance. Bonnibel placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder,

"I think you should go for it" Ryker looked at her, the blush in his cheeks fading slightly, "And why not? You're a charming young man. Plus, it might be lots of fun" Ryker ran his hands through his mop of wavy hair and gave an arid sigh,

"But I won't even know what to say to her Boni" he whined, "What if I make an idiot out of myself" he looked at her with a pleading look, "I wouldn't ever be able to face her again!"

Boni rolled her eyes dramatically. Oh teenage angst! What a cosmically inexplicable thing. Bonnibel had never had a significant other in her entire life, so she didn't see why everyone was so worked up about dating and what other people would think,

"Ok, how about you practice on me?" The pair herd a snort then a short muffled laugh outside the door. Bonnibel walked over to the door and kicked it hard. Once she herd mutters of _'ow ow ow!'_ she returned to the bed, "No problem. Just say to me what you would say to Anna. It could be a fun experiment" Ryker narrowed his eyes and looked at his shoes, the blush deepening again.

"Uh, ok. . .H-hi Anna. I know you probably don't know me, my name's Ryker McCall, and uh- we had homeroom together l-last year. . .But I t-think you're pretty and I want to t-talk to you some more. W-will you go out for ice cream with me?" He gazed up at Bonnibel, trepidation lacing his features. "How was that?"

Bonnibel just gave him a wide smile, "I think that'll do just fine. But no stuttering" she teased. Ryker frowned, but relented and gave a bashful smile, "Come on, dinner's getting cold. You too Riddley!" she herd the quick stepping of feet outside the door then down the stairs, "You go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute"

Ryker nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the door ajar behind him. Bonnibel flopped down on her bed and sighed. Even Ryker had the courage to go and ask a girl to go out with him. Bonnibel only had a few close friends who she hadn't even bothered to talk to over the summer. She had been too busy with her summer internship for this huge medical lab. That basically meant filing paperwork and fetching coffee, but she didn't mind. Everyone had to start somewhere, right?

The pinkette laid there for a moment in silent contemplation. Tomorrow would be her last first day of high school ever. She gave a rueful smile, the prospect of finally getting out of the reach of bullies and petty drama and into her life, the life she chose. She sighed and made her way down stairs, already hearing the sounds of her family squabbling. This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

A/N: _Ok kiddos, that's the first chapter! But before I go on, I need to give you all a warning. This won't be a cheesy, mushy story. It's going to get real at times, and a bit uncomfortable. Because I don't always write typical stories, I write what I know. Will there be a happy ending? Maybe, maybe not. Who knows, Marceline could end up dead in a ditch somewhere by the end of the story. You'll just have to wait and see! (;_

_With this chapter in particular though, I just wanted to give you all a slight overview of Marcy and Boni's lives to give you a better idea about each of them. Don't worry, we're going to find out more about the pair and their families in the future. No promises on when the next chapter will be out seeing as I have to get prepared for final exams and graduation, but I promise I'll get it done! _

_Feel free to PM, leave a review, and whatnot._

_-C_


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline had honestly expected to live in another palace like in California. A typical creamy white mansion with a big fountain and perfectly trimmed hedges out front. Typical rich people houses. But when the limo had pulled up the mile long gravel driveway, she hardly expected to enter the grounds of this hidden house deep in the forest. It was an A-frame cabin, with all the windows trimmed in various shades of brown and black. It stood three stories high easily, but had a very small cozy atmosphere. She gaped, eyes wide in awe as she wandered the grounds of her new abode. This was quite literally the house of her dreams.

The back yard had a grand garden with hundreds of varieties of wildflowers covering the ground like snow. The house was surrounded by crawling vines, tiger-lilies and fox gloves making it look like something out of a fairy-tale. All it needed now was white smoke billowing out of the chimney.

"We're headed inside Marcy, meet you in there after you're done admiring the place" Her father gave her a small smile and lead her mother into the house, his hand on the small of her back. Marceline rolled her eyes and made a circle back through the garden. It was just about time to go inside anyway.

When she entered and removed her shoes, her feet sunk into the thick shag carpet, and she let out a welcomed sigh. She wandered through the archway and into the grand room. The back wall facing the dark woods was made entirely of glass, reflecting the gray light into the room. It seemed like the house was built in a forest clearing on purpose, the view was breathtaking. It was almost like she wasn't even a part of society any more. She could barely hear the soft roar of cars on the road at the end of the driveway. She just might like it here after all.

Now, onto claiming her spot in the house. Marceline hustled up the winding staircase, taking two steps at a time.

In all, it took Marceline the entirety of Saturday and Sunday to move everything into her new room. She had grudgingly refused help from her parents and the hired movers, opting to move the heavy trunks up the stair case to the second floor master suite herself. She was the only one occupying the second floor, her parents had taken up residence in the large private suite on the first floor, and Quentin had chosen the furnished attic as his room.

The room she chose was large, and the walls were a grotesque shade of pea green. Marceline opted to head to the store and pick up some black chalkboard paint and red black-out curtains for the windows. The only good thing about the room besides the master bathroom was the large bay window facing the outer ring of the woods. If she stepped out of her bedroom door and turned left, she would be facing the wall of glass that made up the back half of her house.

Sunday night when she had organized and furnished her room to her liking, she decided it was time for a long hot bath. The raven haired girl switched on the faucet to the claw foot tub and let it fill with the steaming water, adding liberal amounts of rose bubble bath as she flipped on the radio to some alternative station she found and slipped with a sigh into the bath, letting all the stress melt away, and her mind wander.

What if she didn't like this new school? It wasn't like she knew anyone, and she sure as hell wouldn't hang out with her brother and the new jock friends he was sure to make the first five minutes of the day. She needed to come up with a strategy, and fast. Would she be the rich loner girl like back in California, hanging out with, how did her parents put it? _'The wrong crowd' _that only wanted her for her money?

She sighed once more and slipped her head under the water, listening to the sound of the base of the music reverberating around in the tub. Maybe her mom was right. She could just make a fresh start here, make some friends who actually liked her for who she was, and nothing else. But what if they didn't like her? Panic rose in her throat as she sat up, sloshing water over the side of the tub.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the porcelain rim of the tub, utterly missing her old life.

* * *

"Come on baby, turn over for me. Just this once" Bonnibel stroked the steering wheel of her car lovingly, her head hung low as she closed her eyes and tried once more to bring her car's temperamental engine back to life. Her index finger and thumb tightened around the key, and as if it were good as new, the damn thing roared to life. Bonnibel let out a triumphant grin and bounced a bit in her seat as she left the drive way.

"You excited Bonni?" Ryker was busy occupying himself with his game-boy in the back seat, his fingers flying robotically about the device, small automated sounds coming in soft waves from the glowing screen

The girl in question just shrugged and tipped her head to the side, her left hand resting comfortably on her lap wheel the other held the bottom of the wheel loosely,

"I don't see why I should be. It's just another year of school. Ask me again in June" she smiled over her shoulder at her brother. The date with the little brunette had gone well enough for him. He had come home with a bright smile on his face, and even Riddley's teasing didn't seem to phase him. He even declared that she had asked him to sit with her at lunch. Bonnibel was proud to see him act on his own without his twin around.

Riddley, with her chestnut hair up in a messy bun, had her head leaned up against the window, leaving a little pool of condensation from her steady breathing. Bonibell huffed gently and shook her sister's shoulder-

"Hey, no falling asleep now. You won't be able to focus all day" Riddley swatted halfheartedly at Bonnibel's hand and mumbled something about getting five more minutes of rest. The drive was quiet and went just as fast as it had every year Bonnibel had gone to school here. She eased into a parking spot close to the front entrance and purposely slammed on the brakes. Riddley was jarred awake, and gave Bonnibel a wild half-cognizant look and darted out of the car, Ryker following close by. The pink haired girl chuckled and opened the squeaky door, clambering up onto the hood of her car. She didn't have class for almost twenty minutes, and it was tradition for the seniors to loiter in the parking lot before classes.

Normally, Bonnibel would just shuffle off to her locker and collect her books for first period and end up sitting in the empty room studying or working on some more problems in her notebook. But whatever force possessed her to stay in the parking lot that day seemed extremely strong. Bonnibel drew her knees up to her chest and pulled a worn paperback copy of Looking for Alaska out of her bag. She pushed her round, over sized glasses up on her nose and dove headfirst into her novel.

She herd laughing and roaring engines of the rich kids cars rise and fall as they revved them for one another, showing off their power like some primal idiots hellbent on proving they were the strongest. She didn't have to look over her shoulder to confirm that most of them were the Ooo High football players. She rolled her eyes and made a choking sound in the back of her throat. It was only the first day, and already the cliques were forming.

To Bonnibel's back were all the jocks. Soccer stars, football players, their cheerleader girlfriends. To her left were the art geeks lounging on the sidewalk deep in conversation. To her right were the 'freaks'. Kids too dumb, or too lazy to pick a group to blend in with. So they just herded together like a flock of sheep, blank stares on their faces. Other little groups of kids gathered, and Bonnibel, oblivious to all of it, kept reading. She almost didn't hear the sleek black and red Kawasaki Ninja pull smoothly up beside her, or the tense silence that filled the parking lot either.

The first thing she noticed was obviously the bike. It looked brand new, polished up to perfection as if the rider had rode it straight off the showroom floor. The second was their outfit; All shiny black leather, down to the boots. Their helmet was a glossy midnight black, with red swirls that seemed to bleed into the black perfectly. The only identifying factor about the rider that told Bonnibel anything about them was the initials embroidered in loopy cursive on the jacket's left breast pocket; M.A.

The engine of the bike was cut effectively, and the rider sat up, stretching their neck from side to side. Bonnibell noted out of the corner of their eye that they had a tattoo that looked like vampire fang marks on the side of their neck. Hmm, edgy. This guy was definitely not from around the conservative town of Ooo. Bonnibel turned her eyes back to her book.

That was, until the rider's long black sheet of hair cascaded down from the helmet. Bonnibel's eyes darted back to the rider briefly in surprise. A girl? She closed her book and pretended to stretch, noting their close proximity to one another. Where did this girl even come from?

Almost instantly, the whispering began. Quiet murmurs of 'Woah' and 'Who is she?' along with 'What a great bike' floated from the lips of the dozens of students, who's eyes all fell on the new girl. Bonnibel continued her covert gazing

This girl was gorgeous. Not your typical every-day kind of pretty, but the striking never-forget-that-face kind of pretty. Like a movie star, or a celebrity of some sort. Her skin was pale and flawless, like she had never gotten a pimple in her life, or any sun for that matter. She had this perfect square jaw that was masculine and commanding, yet soft and fitting. And that hair! It was just laying there in soft flowing waves that girls would kill to have, and no matter which way it spilled over her shoulders, it just couldn't ever look bad. Bonnibel ran her fingers through her flat bangs just above her eyebrows, and fixed the halfheartedly done bun atop her head.

The girl stood and swung her leg over the side of the bike, removing her gloves and jacket as she went. Her red tank-top highlighted her pale skin, and the jeans-jacket she wore under the now shed leather jacket hugged her as if it was made specifically for her. Everyone stared, gawked, and whispered on. Bonibell blinked and turned her gaze away finally, scoffing lightly at all of the admirers.

She was just another new student, no big deal. Yeah she was captivating, and obviously had money judging by her appearance and current mode of transportation. The pink haired girl rolled her eyes, this girl definitely didn't look like they type to hang out with Bonnibel, so why should she even bother? Better to just pretend she didn't exist. She flipped the page in her book, purposely ignoring the raven haired girl that now glanced her way.

* * *

Marceline collected her bag that was strapped to the back of the bike precariously and walked inside, ignoring all of the staring eyes. It was always like this wherever she went. It got terribly annoying to be stared all the time in this damn town. She just ignored them as best as she could and marched into the double doors, throwing them open.

God, this school was tiny. she peered around and found the high school office doors soon enough. When she walked in, it was pretty desolate and smelled like old shoe polish. There was a heavy-set secretary clacking away on a keyboard behind the front desk. She looked like she could use a good eyebrow waxing and some new glasses. The cat-eye frames definitely didn't do her justice.

Marceline let out a slight cough, but was given no attention by the woman, so she marched up to the desk and fished out the manila envelope from her messenger bag, smacking it down on the counter loud enough to startle the woman into awareness-

"Yeah hi, I'm Marceline Abadeer. Transferring from Bay-side prep, I was told they faxed all of my transcripts over last week." She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her toe haughtily as the woman took her time gathering the envelope and flipping through its contents.

". . .Mhmm, I just need you to fill out these papers then report to your first period class" after a moment of mouse clicking, a blue piece of paper shot from the printer, "Here's your schedule and locker number. You have to provide your own lock by Friday, and the school is not responsible for any lost, damaged, or stolen items in that time"

She spoke in a gravely, ancient voice that reminded Marceline slightly of a neanderthal. She snatched the clipboard and the papers from the woman and scribbled her signature on them before handing them back to the woman, who proceeded to ignore her once more. Marceline walked back out the door and headed to the second floor, looking over her schedule

_Let's see, My locker should be in the senior hallway at the close end in the A section- number 241. . .ah here it is!_

She pried open the latch of the cream colored locker and threw the sparse notebooks and folders she had with her into the vessel haphazardly. A few students wandered about, talking to one another, or walking like zombies with a vacant look on their faces. But most of them eyed her suspiciously, or just gawked. It made the raven haired girl's skin crawl

_Jeze, this is so atypical high school _she shook her head. _OK, first class is AP Chemistry with Professor Gregory, room 311. Hmm, doesn't sound too bad_

She grabbed a blue notebook and a blue folder and headed down the hall to first period

* * *

"BONNI!" The slightly shrill voice rang out in the cramped class room. Bonnibel had made it to class early enough to see the new girl walk in and take a seat in the front corner of the room and begin picking at her chipped black nail polish, looking highly put off. Bonnibel sat back at the lab tables, already setting up for the first day's experiment. Professor Gregory let her do just about whatever she wanted in here as long as she didn't burn the whole place down. Which hadn't happened. . .yet

"Oh, hey Finn! How was your summer"

The short blond male hopped up on a stool next to Bonnibel and smiled slightly at her. Finnegan Hero was in Tenth grade with Ryker and Riddley, but had been put into the accelerated math and science programs at a very young age. He was constantly picked on for being so little, and had very few friends besides his dog Jake. The pair made unlikely friends when Finn was walking home from Karate two years ago in the rain, and Bonnibel had stopped to offer him a ride. They fell into friendly conversation and genuinely liked each other's company

"My summer? Oh s'alright. Finally growing a beard" he stroked his baby soft chin, his voice cracking ever so slightly on the last word

"Oh yeah!, I think I see a few little hairs on your upper lip" Bonnibel teased. In truth, the boy had exactly two white blonde hairs on his upper lip that were invisible unless you held a magnifying glass up to them

The pink haired girl shouldered the smaller boy, "Go grab a coat and some goggles. You could probably help me set up here"

Finn nodded in compliance and scurried off to the supply closet as Professor Gregory began to speak. He was a middle aged man, with a receding hair line and a bad dye job that turned his hair a terrible white blue. It kind of made him look like Albert Einstein. He was tall and lanky, and always hunched over when he spoke-

"OK everyone, please have a seat. Some of you know me, and others don't. I'm Professor Gregory, but you can just call me Mr. Gregory if you wish. This year we will be studying everything from the periodic table to the nature of atoms and atomic formulas" the class groaned slightly, "I know, not too fun- especially for you seniors. I've been informed we have a new addition to the senior class- Miss Marceline Abadeer. Marceline? Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

So that was her name. Bonnibel carefully tried to measure 40CCs of iodine solution into the dropper, and focus on the girl at the same time. Of course, fate had other ideas. Marceline stood and jammed her hands into her ripped black jean's pockets and faced the class,

"Uh, I guess Mr. Gregory said it all" she shrugged, "I'm Marceline, but you can call me Marcy" she eyed the class confidently for a second then sat back down

"Thank you Miss Abadeer. I'm sure everyone is very happy to have you here-"

"Shit!" Bonibell and Finn both jumped from their seats as the iodine bottle went tumbling backwards onto the floor, soaking them both in the rust colored liquid.

Professor Gregory's eyes widened in surprise "Miss McCall, watch your language!" a pink plush danced on Bonnibel's cheeks as she grabbed some paper towels and started to mop herself up, muttering to Finn about her hands slipping

Marceline turned in her seat to watch the scene unfold. She propped her head on her fists and chuckled along with the rest of the class

_Bonnibel McCall. Hmmm_

* * *

_Hey there loves. Wow, almost a month since my last update! I thoroughly apologize for my absence, seeing as getting ready for graduation here in a few weeks and stressing over finals has torn me away from my writing. I promise by the end of the month there will be at least one more chapter up if not more. Keep your fingers crossed!  
_

_Any-who__, feel free to review, PM, or whatever. Later gators~_

_-C_


End file.
